<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[DMC/V&amp;VD/1END] 自星之彩 by ryuka79</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29099589">[DMC/V&amp;VD/1END] 自星之彩</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuka79/pseuds/ryuka79'>ryuka79</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry, 鬼泣</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:21:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29099589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuka79/pseuds/ryuka79</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>V的身体正在急速崩坏。<br/>他的眼睛已经分辨不出任何颜色——除了他的弟弟。<br/>就像在将死之人黯淡无光的世界里投下的，来自星星的色彩。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), VD - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[DMC/V&amp;VD/1END] 自星之彩</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>V&amp;VD=V&amp;Vergil X Dante<br/>【时间线】 DMC5官方漫画《V之视界》/V的委托<br/>单篇完结。<br/>“我想NTR我自己，奈何寡妇不从还打不过”（V：Low抛瓦）<br/>……明明最初是个这么沙雕的概梗，但不知道为什么写出来变成狗血一地的样子（废<br/>但是探究V的心态真的很新鲜，可以尽情描绘一些双子间不可能表达的感情w</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>V为这次重逢设想了无数种可能。<br/>
——弟弟会认出他吗，或者说不会。<br/>
可就算他在门前站得再久，Devil may cry事务所沉默的大门也不会给他任何答案。<br/>
Griffin在一旁扇动着翅膀，不耐地催促着：你心理准备都做了一天了，还在犹豫什么？<br/>
他撇了一眼那只聒噪的禽类，决定让它闭嘴滚回体内。<br/>
诚然，认不出是最好的，可以免去非常多的麻烦。但……万一呢？<br/>
他不得不承认内心多少还是带着希冀。希冀着无论他们如何变幻，双生子间总能感应彼此。<br/>
——Vergil不会允许自己抱有这种软弱的期望，但V会。</p><p> </p><p>V推开了事务所的大门。<br/>
Morrison正向Dante介绍着他的新委托人。随着被推开的门，恶魔猎人的视线投落了过来。<br/>
那视线冷淡而陌生。白发的恶魔猎人只是例行公事地询问着委托人的名字。<br/>
他没有认出来。<br/>
V靠在墙上，若无其事般看着手里的诗集。但其实一个字也没有看进去。<br/>
他没有认出来。<br/>
他的内心反复确认着。<br/>
这确实是最好的结果。<br/>
只是，只是——失落难免。</p><p> </p><p>“你可以叫我V。”<br/>
Vergil的V。<br/>
V给了弟弟答案。在他尝试学会忽略这种失落感后。<br/>
但他的弟弟并不能读懂其中之意。Dante只是微侧着头，无所谓地打量着他的新委托人。<br/>
V终于从书中抬起头。<br/>
他凝视着眼前灰白色覆盖的世界里唯一的一抹亮红。<br/>
V的身体正在急速崩坏。<br/>
他的眼睛已经分辨不出任何颜色——除了他的弟弟。<br/>
就像在将死之人黯淡无光的世界里投下的，来自星星的色彩。</p><p> </p><p>但恶魔猎人的置身事外，也只能维持到V说出那个名字为止。<br/>
——恶魔的名字是Vergil。<br/>
V眼看着弟弟的笑容在这个音节逸出的瞬间分崩离析。<br/>
Dante从不允许自己在Vergil面前表露出任何脆弱的情绪。在他们之间为数不多的相处里，他总是会用更多的戏谑、轻慢或者愤怒掩盖它们。双生子之间唯一的交流手段是打一架。<br/>
而此刻。<br/>
V不是Vergil——至少在Dante眼里不是。<br/>
在一个全无关系的第三者面前，他反倒可以毫无掩饰地释放出更多Vergil从未见过的感情。<br/>
V眯起双眼。<br/>
他眼中这个惨淡无色的世界衬得那抹亮红如此明晰，他甚至可以清楚地感受到Dante每一个细微表情里的怔忪、动摇、不安、愤怒、困惑——以及潜藏在那之下更深、更深的……思念。<br/>
V以旁观者的角度不断确认着弟弟的感情。<br/>
这感情让他几乎快要抑制不出胸腔满溢的烈火与喜悦。<br/>
双生子间的分离始于9岁。<br/>
此后，长达30余年的时光从Vergil身上夺走了太多——但始终没有夺走他的半身。<br/>
他依然属于他。</p><p> </p><p>恶魔猎人从震惊中收起他的情绪，没有花去太多的时间。<br/>
他们简短地商量好行动计划，而为此所做的准备还需要两天时间。<br/>
V看向窗外的夜色，决定与弟弟告辞。找一个阴暗的废巷或者空旷的屋顶打发整个夜晚，他发现自己倒也开始适应这样的生活。<br/>
临走前，他抬眼环视了一周没有色彩的Devil may cry。<br/>
这个地方也许会属于Vergil，但不会属于他——一个陌生的委托人。<br/>
“嘿，你住哪儿？留个地址吧，方便联系。”坐在沙发上的恶魔猎人却突然叫住了他。<br/>
“我没有住处。”他只是微微侧过头，轻声回答道，“没有家人……也没有家。”<br/>
他的弟弟对此只是沉默。<br/>
也对，他没有理由关心初次见面的委托人。V给自己下了结论。于是他背对着Dante，挥了挥他布满凌乱纹身的手：“再见，Dante。”<br/>
他步伐蹒跚，却在离开前意外听到身后传来的呼唤：“等等。”<br/>
什么细小的东西飞了过来，他下意识地一把接住。<br/>
摊开的掌心中，银色的钥匙微光闪烁。<br/>
“二楼的客房，可以借你一晚。”Dante朝着楼梯的方向努了努下巴，“但床铺你得自己弄。”<br/>
“Well，”V多少有些意外，“是我听错了吗？我听闻的恶魔猎人可没有这么地……好心。”<br/>
“Special service~”Dante瘫在沙发上摊开手，笑了，“就当感谢你拯救了我的厕所？”<br/>
他自然不会告诉他的委托人。他只是觉得那离去的背影让他觉得有些……似曾相识。<br/>
那背影孤独而寂寥，却又带着拒绝寻求依靠的决绝。<br/>
就像，就像——<br/>
他放弃再深思下去。<br/>
但这异样感多少让他感觉有些放不下。天知道他抽了什么疯：“披萨，你喜欢什么口味？”<br/>
V想了想。他似乎从来都没有了解过这个让弟弟狂热痴迷的玩意。<br/>
最后，他回答道：“都可以——只要不会弄得满嘴都是酱汁。”</p><p> </p><p>一黑一红两个男人坐在一起，地上堆满了披萨的空盒和横七竖八的空啤酒罐。<br/>
这场景对V而言奇特而新鲜。不管是披萨的味道、啤酒的滋味，还是……弟弟的气息。<br/>
多少有些醉意的两人甚至絮絮叨叨地扯着完全不着边际的话题。<br/>
“Dante，我很好奇。这里只有你一个——我是说，这么多年，你都是……一个人？”<br/>
酒精让身体变得燥热。沙发上的白发男人甩掉了他的红色外套，丢开了最后一个空啤酒罐，抬了抬眼眉，回给他一个“那不然呢？”的表情。<br/>
“你的那些女伴们？我见过，都很……辣。”<br/>
“啊哈哈哈，拜托，”Dante忍不住大笑起来。他夸张地倒在沙发上，笑得肩膀都在颤动，“她们一个像我妈，一个像我兄弟。谁下得去手？”<br/>
你的亲兄弟你反倒下得去手。V忍不住在心里偷偷吐槽。<br/>
他看了一眼他的弟弟。<br/>
Dante躺在沙发上，凌乱的半长发紧贴着脸颊，他面色潮红，酒精晕染出的淡粉色爬上了颈脖以下大片白皙的肌肤。<br/>
V的内心有些黑色的潮涌开始翻腾。<br/>
“看来女人不太合适。那……”他召唤出了Shadow，黑色的野兽忠实地遵从着主人的命令：它跳到了躺在沙发上的恶魔猎人后方，用黑色的爪子按住了他放在耳侧的双手，“那，男人呢？”<br/>
Dante的惊讶转瞬即逝，随后他有些玩味地笑起来，任由上方的黑发男人压制着。他的眼神里写满了嘲弄。<br/>
他醉眼微醺，他游刃有余——他确实如此。甩开这个瘦弱的委托人不费吹灰之力，只要他想。<br/>
“好吧，V，告诉我。”而他却只是躺在那儿，敞开着领口，下摆掀起的黑色衬衣下，裸露的腰身在侧旁蜿蜒着撩拨的曲线。<br/>
他笑得就像顽皮的猫咪在逗弄它的猎物。<br/>
“你想要什么？”<br/>
“我想要你。”<br/>
来自黑发委托人的回应不带任何犹豫。<br/>
——Vergil不会允许自己拥有这种疯狂的欲望，但V会。</p><p> </p><p>“啊哈，这是什么新式的玩笑吗？”Dante被逗笑了，他轻松地甩开了Shadow的钳制，用手肘半撑起身体，“好了，V。你喝醉了，大概我也有点。现在，赶紧滚回你的床上去，等到太阳升起的时候我们就会忘记这糟糕的夜晚。我保证。”<br/>
他们的脸靠得更近了。近得V可以看清那双湖蓝色眼瞳里冰冷的情绪。<br/>
Dante的嘴唇在笑，但他的眼睛没有。<br/>
“我从不开玩笑。”他几乎是情不自禁地伸出手——想要去抚摸弟弟的脸庞。<br/>
但他的掌心在触碰到之前就被 Lvory冰冷的金属枪身隔开了。<br/>
“抱歉，V。”Dante的Ebony顶在了V的额间，他在逼他退开，“你想要的未免过于奢侈，没有人可以得到。女人不可以，男人也不可以。”<br/>
“那谁可以？”V追问着会让他笑容消失的问题。故意的。<br/>
恶魔猎人闭紧了他的嘴。<br/>
他拒绝回答。他的表情近乎愤怒。<br/>
“Vergil吗？”可黑发的委托人步步紧逼。<br/>
他终于成功点燃了对方的怒火。<br/>
“闭嘴，V。”下一秒，V的脖子被人掐在了手里，随后他被推撞在墙上，那力道之大让他几乎感觉脊骨都要碎裂，“收起你那该死的好奇心，局外人。”<br/>
哈，局外人。V在心底自嘲着。看看你干的好事，Vergil。<br/>
局外人。<br/>
V在窒息中艰难地睁开双眼，看着Dante因为被冒犯而呈现着半魔化的狰狞双目。Shadow在一旁焦急地踱着步，它无能为力。他们都无能为力。<br/>
——没有人可以反抗被触碰着逆鳞的恶魔猎人。他拥有无与伦比的强悍。<br/>
“咳……”可V不愿退缩，他甚至在即将窒息的困苦中笑了起来，“我可以把你的回答当作默认吗？”<br/>
回答他的不是Dante，是Rebellion。锋利的剑刃擦着V耳际的黑发略过，深深地没入墙中。<br/>
“够了，停止你无礼的探究！”他的弟弟情绪几近崩溃，“不要节外生枝，V。”<br/>
“告诉我答案，Dante。”他抓着那只掐紧他脖子的手，他的眼神执拗而疯狂。<br/>
仿佛足以让时间停止的沉默在V灰白色的世界中拉锯着。<br/>
最终，在V抽干肺里的最后一丝呼吸前，恶魔猎人放开了他。<br/>
他跪倒在墙边，双手捂住脆弱的颈项，试图找回呼吸的节奏。<br/>
“……他也不可以。”Dante拨弄着额前的长发，他只觉得烦躁，不知道自己为什么要回答，“如果你见到他，欢迎问问他这几十年里都干过些什么烂事。”<br/>
他抓起了放在椅背上的外套，把它架在肩后。<br/>
“他伤我至深。”他的声音沙哑得几乎带着哭腔，“我恨他入骨。”<br/>
随后他一脚踹开了事务所的大门，并在踏出去之后再度粗暴地摔上了它。<br/>
V眼中仅有的绚烂光芒随着紧闭的大门消失，像黑暗中被熄灭的星火。<br/>
他的世界重回一片灰白。<br/>
他徒劳地朝着光消失的方向伸出了手。<br/>
“别走。”他的声音几不可闻，他的挽留近乎哀求。<br/>
——Vergil不会允许这种放下自尊的行为，但V会。</p><p> </p><p>Dante没有回来。<br/>
V在黑暗中注视着自己的双手，它的边缘正以缓慢的速度散落成黑色的灰烬。<br/>
他即将死去。<br/>
他不能死去。<br/>
他用力地握紧了双手。<br/>
V必须完成赋予Vergil的最后使命。<br/>
他要回归自身。他必须这么做。<br/>
他要把Vergil还给Dante。<br/>
——Vergil不会允许自己拥有这种脆弱的感情，但V会。</p><p> </p><p>而那个曾说着恨之入骨的男人，几乎是在见到另一个半身的瞬间就原谅了他。<br/>
——如果还来得及拥抱，谁又会在乎曾经流过的眼泪。<br/>
他们爱别离苦，他们久别重逢。<br/>
此间经年，浮生未歇。</p><p> </p><p>直到很久很久以后，他们在某个温存过后的午夜时刻，再度聊起那个糟糕的夜晚。<br/>
双生子中的弟弟絮絮叨叨地抱怨着，我没想到那个是你。他背对着哥哥，挫败地把脸埋进膝盖里。<br/>
有时候，那些羞于对最亲近之人表达的情感，难免会需要一个宣泄的出口——每当这时，人们总是愿意向看似毫无关系的陌生人透露心声。就像对着一个树洞，他可以毫无负担地表达更多对于某人的爱恨。<br/>
可现在，这个树洞却杵在他面前，告诉他，我就是某人。<br/>
这可太他妈的……羞耻。<br/>
“你个骗子，我亏大了。”Dante的脸埋得更深了，“我那晚把什么老底都翻出来给你看了，还说了一大堆乱七八糟耻得不行的骚话，而你却在这老神在在地看我笑话。这不公平。”<br/>
“好吧。”Vergil把弟弟的脸从膝盖里捞了出来，掰着他的下巴，让他侧过头转向身后的自己，“你想怎么公平。”<br/>
“你也必须来点羞耻的。”他的弟弟忿忿不平，“要那种浪漫到肉麻的……你说完就会想把自己劈到失忆的……那种情话。”<br/>
双生子中的哥哥轻笑起来。他的手指穿梭过弟弟凌乱的发间，将那满载抱怨的薄唇压向自己。<br/>
“你是我眼中唯一的色彩。”</p><p> </p><p>FIN</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>